Big Brother Sebastian
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: It seems as if Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) is the older brother of another certain black-haired, red-eyed man how is that possible... read and find out. Warning: Will contain Shizaya!
1. Reunions and Rumors

Chapter One: Reunions and Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).

Author's Notes: Not a true crossover, few characters and mentions of other characters.

Warnings: Shizaya so it's a yaoi story.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"I cannot imagine why he would settle down in a place like this though now that I think about it, he does have an obsession with humans."

"I shudder to think what he has been up to all these years," A tall dark hair male with deep crimson eyes walked through the crowd.

His crisp black suit gave him the appearance of a business person however he carried himself more like someone with a superior upbringing not a salary man.

His eyes glimmered in satisfaction as he spotted his target. "Ah… there he is now my dear little brother how I miss you," He chuckled darkly.

Sitting on a park bench was another dark hair male though shorter in height with sparkling blood-red eyes dressed in all black with a particular knee-length parka.

The shorter male seemed quite preoccupied with his cell phone, looking down at the screen intently.

Suddenly the male on the bench stiffened, "I know that scent anywhere… Raven or do you prefer Sebastian, you were quite attached to that name," The shorter male smiled.

Sebastian calmly walked over to Izaya, standing before him, "Yes Sebastian will do. Hello Crow or do you prefer Izaya now?" He smiled as Izaya nodded his head.

Izaya was soon pulled into a passionate embrace. Those who knew of the infamous information broker were quite startled by this.

Who was this strange man hugging the "Izaya Orihara" and why would he allow it to happen?

"Sebastian it has been over several hundred years since we last saw each other you have not changed at all, but I have," Izaya sighed reluctantly pulling out of the hug, turning away slightly.

A sad, yet reassuring smile crossed Sebastian's lips, "I know you were not easy to find I had to trade in a few favors, I did not want to believe you died. So I asked a Shinigami who is very much infatuated with me to do some checking they do keep track of the dead after all."

"It seems at the last moment you decided to embed yourself in the body of an unborn child you devoured its soul and took over its body and have done that ever since re-gathering your strength," Sebastian sighed.

Izaya looked a bit uncomfortable at having Sebastian know what he's been up to. Sebastian was the only one he could ever be honest with, to show his true emotions.

"I did not want to die I was always and still am after of death. I did not earn my immortality back then and now in the human shell. It's like I started over, I have to devour more souls but it is quite hard since I am for the sake of argument almost human myself," Izaya looked away from Sebastian almost ashamed.

Pulling Izaya into a comforting hug from behind Sebastian whispered softly, "It's alright Izaya I am here now I will help you no brother of mine will die like some human."

"You played your role quite well, you survived your ordeal now let me take care of you. It was my fault to begin with I had no idea there was a demon hunter within that village I told you about."

Izaya chuckled humorlessly, "And in all these centuries I have never blamed you it was my arrogance that led to my defeat. It seems as if I haven't learned much I am still as conceited as ever."

"So what brought you to Japan?" Sebastian decided a change in subject was in order.

Izaya's eyes lit up in recollection. "Well, when you told me of Japan's culture and how there was a village that worship crows I was curious and you know how my curiosity gets the better of me. I was their god, Yatagarasu for a while until that demon hunter came and tried to kill me."

"Worse off he killed all those who worshipped and tried to protect me. Those poor humans they did not know any better yet they risked their lives for me it is why I both love and hate humans so much." Izaya smiled sadly.

Nodding his head as he absorbed the new information Sebastian murmured, "As I said before I found you at last and I will take care of everything."

Izaya deciding it was time to head home said happily, "I have plenty of room it's a penthouse only the best for us."

It was one the first times in centuries Izaya was truly happy. However during that entire exchange people were texting, posting online, and talking to their friends about what they just witnessed: a mysterious black-haired stranger just swept the untouchable Izaya off his feet and was now going home with him.

Questions and speculations were all over the place as everyone wanted to know who this man was and what was his relationship with Izaya Orihara?

X

X

* * *

X

X

It took no time at all for them to reach Izaya's home where Namie was reading one of Izaya's many books.

"Namie you can go home for the night I no longer need of you," Izaya chirped as he took off his coat and skipped further into the penthouse.

Looking up from the book she was reading on one of Izaya's couches Namie asked, "Oh who is this?"

She quickly noticed Sebastian who was looking over the place with assessing eyes. "This is Sebastian Michaelis, an old friend of mine he will be staying well… indefinitely," Izaya smiled happily.

At seeing that particular expression on Izaya's face of all people startled Namie, sure she had seen him smile, but those were fake, condescending, or psychotic not genuinely happy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Namie Yagiri," Sebastian smiled pleasantly making her unconsciously blush his charms could make it past even the iciest exteriors.

"Same here, anyway if you no longer need me I have to go Seiji promised to come over for dinner," Namie said as she left.

As soon as the door closed Sebastian chuckled, "I have a feeling she's confused about our relationship."

"Well I can't very well tell the truth and let her believe what she wants. She is already convinced I'm homosexual anyway so let her think you are my lover," Izaya laughed as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh and how did she come to that conclusion?" Sebastian smirked as Izaya blushed.

At seeing Izaya blush Sebastian's smirk seemed to have widened wanting to hear the explanation ever more.

"There is this human that I like to call a monster, he has abnormal strength as in can throw vending machines as if they weighed nothing."

"We play this game of cat and mouse where he would throw various heavy objects to try to injury or kill me while I throwing knives at him trying escape him," Izaya explained.

"Anyway I always call him Shizu-chan, his name is Shizuo Heiwajima some people often believe that this entire game is just foreplay that we are merely flirting with each other this is because we have being doing this since high school," Izaya snickered while swirling in his swivel chair.

Humming thoughtfully Sebastian spoke, "I see I can understand where some can draw that conclusion. Both of you probably have had ample opportunities to kill each other with his strength and your deadly knife skills. One quick stab to the brain or heart would kill most anything. So do you have feelings for this Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Blushing a bit Izaya confessed, "He's just so interesting Sebastian, he's not like any other human I've met. He does not fall for my mind games, he is not fooled by my charms or looks, and his strength is quite appealing. It is not love I have not felt such an emotion towards a human, but I would say it is rather close to that maybe if I was a human I would say it is love."

"I know what you mean my experience has taught me that humans can be amazing creatures they will often surprise you. One is like the other if you are attached to this human then I will have to see if he is worthy of my little brother's affections," Sebastian smiled mischievously.

"As long as you don't kill him, if he is to die it will be my hand alone," Izaya smiled a deadly smile he was territorial when it came to what he viewed as his.

Holding his hands up as if he was surrendering Sebastian replied, "Say no more, now I believe it is time for bed come along I can tuck you in like I used to."

Sebastian then suddenly vanished before reappearing behind Izaya, scooping him up into his arms before virtually teleporting to Izaya's bedroom.

"What about you Sebastian? I haven't made up the guest bedroom, I know you don't sleep, but still I would be a terrible host not to offer," Izaya said as he jumped out of Sebastian's arms to change into some night-clothes, a simple black t-shirt and sleep pants.

"I have told you before leave things to me besides I need to acquaint myself to how everything works around here. So just expect a wonderful breakfast in the morning upon waking up. I have learned many things in the past centuries we have been separated," Sebastian smiled as he tucked Izaya in, who rolled his eyes as he was far too old for this, but allowed it.

"Goodnight Sebastian-niisama," Izaya yawned before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Izaya-otouto," Sebastian whispered.

X

X

* * *

X

X

[CHAT ROOM]

Taro Tanaka: Kanra isn't online tonight.

Saika: I hope everything is alright.

Bakyura: From what I heard Kanra is probably busy now.

Setton: You know it's usually Kanra's thing to spread rumors.

Bakyura: With Kanra not here someone has to, anyway I heard that a certain informant was pretty chummy with some dark hair guy in the park tonight.

Setton: What?!

Saika: Really? I had no idea he was like that, not that I'm judging but he didn't seem like the type to be interested in anyone man or woman.

Taro Tanaka: Agreed, so any idea who this guy is?

Bakyura: No idea, just that he was tall had black hair, pale skin, and red eyes to me it seems pretty narcissistic to fall for a guy with similar features.

Setton: Hold on we don't know if they're really like that what if he's a cousin you did say he shared similar features.

Taro Tanaka: Setton has a point we don't know much about Izaya I mean up until about a few months ago I didn't know he had twin sisters.

Bakyura: Okay you may be right, but the forums are filled with rumors, one of my favorites is seeing if this guy is really some lover of Izaya how he is going to react to Shizuo Heiwajima.

Saika: What do you mean?

Taro Tanaka: I get it if this guy is Izaya's lover he is not going to like Shizuo trying to hurt him in the same instance, he might not like Izaya paying any other guys that much attention. Oh the other hand maybe he can get Izaya to stop getting into so much trouble.

Setton: That's if the guy is Izaya's lover.

Bakyura: The photos I've seen are pretty convincing.

Saika: There are photos?

Bakyura: I had no idea you were like that, Saika-chan!

Saika: Well I uh…

Setton: Oh I have to go, see you later. [Setton signed off]

Saika: I have to go too, it's getting late. Bye everyone. [Saika signed off]

Bakyura: Later peeps! [Bakyura signed off]

Taro Tanaka: Yeah later. [Taro Tanaka signed off]

X

X

* * *

X

X

[What is it Shinra?] Celty asked, Shinra as he was trying to get her attention during her chat session.

"It's about the rumors I have heard about Izaya. I'm wondering about what's going on. I mean I usually don't invest time in such things, but I've never even heard of this guy and he looks very close to him," Shinra sighed.

[You're concern as a friend, I mean you are probably his only friend and he never told you about this man.] Celty guessed.

Shinra nodded his head as he murmured, "That's right I mean we don't go sharing all our secrets, but for the most part I'm probably the only one besides Shizuo and Kyohei to some extent who knows the most about him."

[If this guy is truly his lover maybe he feared your rejection or judgment so he kept him a secret or maybe this is all nothing and he is his cousin or something.] Celty tried to reason with Shinra.

"You might be right anyway it's time for bed I'm going to head over to his place tomorrow and ask him myself." Shinra said. [Go idea I'll go with you, I am curious.] Celty admitted.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Morning came rather soon to those who had a lot on their minds especially Izaya who was awaken what seemed like ten minutes was really eight hours, he did not sleep as easy as he would have liked.

Quickly getting out of bed he headed downstairs to find Sebastian at work finishing breakfast, he looked to be dressed in the same clothes as last night however wasn't a single wrinkle in his clothing indicating he either had another suit on hand or he did not sleep.

"I was just about to wake you, oh dear it looks like you did not get a wink of sleep," Sebastian looked concerned at a rather tired looking Izaya.

Izaya yawned as he sat down at the kitchen table, "I had a lot on my mind."

"You are going to take a nap later today cannot have you falling asleep on your feet," Sebastian said as he sat a plate of food in front of Izaya, it was filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fruit.

Just as he set a glass of milk and orange juice in front of Izaya there was a knock on the door. "No need to get up I'll get it," Sebastian smiled as Izaya gave a small one back.

Opening the door Sebastian greeted with a pleasant smile, "Hello there can I help you?"

Shinra and Celty who "looked" shocked to see him as they did not expect to have Sebastian open the door to Izaya's apartment.

Smirking at they're startled expression Sebastian beckoned them inside, "Ah you must be Izaya's friends do come in."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the morning?" Izaya asked after crewing on a strawberry.

"Well there are rumors going on about you and him, we just want to know what's going on," Shinra decided to be frank.

"How rude, do your friends have any manners?" Sebastian asked as Shinra glared at Sebastian.

"It is customary to introduce yourself upon entering especially to those who are unfamiliar with you," Sebastian elaborated earning a snicker from Izaya.

Quickly trying to diffuse the situation Izaya said, "Sebastian this is Shinra and Celty, Shinra is a friend all the way from middle school through high school."

"Now about those rumors…" Izaya smirked finding it quite interesting that there were rumors circulating about him, usually he was the one spreading rumors.

[Some people saw you and Sebastian in the park, there were some pictures taken and everyone assumes you two are in a romantic relationship.] Celty informed.

Sebastian and Izaya shared a look before Sebastian explained, "I see, well I am a very old friend of Izaya's a pen pal from England. I have not been to Japan in such a long time so Izaya invited me here he told me I could stay at his home for as long as I like."

"So you're not lovers?" Shinra asked.

"No, Sebastian and I have known each other since we were young, since children we made the effort to stay in touch for as long as we could, but we lost track of each other," Izaya replied.

Smirking rather mischievously Sebastian chuckled, "It took a while, but I found Izaya again so we decided to meet each other face to face, even after all these years he has not changed much. We exchanged photos at the beginning he is still as adorable as ever."

His comment made Izaya blush surprising Shinra and Celty. "So you essentially have known Izaya nearly his entire life," Shinra commented with a smile. "

Yes, there is nothing about him I do not know," Sebastian said cryptically his eyes glittered in the light sending a chill up Celty's spine for some reason.

"By the way my dear you are more than welcome to take off the helmet. I am aware of the infamous Black Rider, in England there are still many people who believe in the supernatural, kind of reminds me of the tale of the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow," Sebastian said as Celty carefully took off her helmet.

She was very relieved to see Sebastian to not even bat an eyelash towards her headless body.

"See nothing to fear my dear," Sebastian said charmingly, if Celty had her head she would be blushing right about now as Shinra sensed her mood and glared jealousy at Sebastian.

[So can you tell me more about the Headless Horseman?] Celty asked.

"Why yes, an American author by the name of Washington Irving wrote a tale of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, it was about a Hessian who was hired to suppress the American revolutionaries during the Revolutionary War."

"He was then decapitated in battle, his body was buried in grave outside of a church, he became a vengeful spirit that would decapitate would be travelers at night or so the legend goes," Sebastian said as he gave a summary about the story.

"You know there are other headless supernatural creatures in other culture's folklore. I have come to think of you all as distance relatives," Izaya said as Celty made a motion of a head nod.

[You certainly know a lot of about this.] Celty commented.

Smiling a bit to himself Izaya said, "Well when you become acquainted with an actual Dullahan you look into things. Besides Sebastian and I are both very interested in the supernatural, it was one of the things we talked about as pen pals."

"It's good to see you have other friends, but how come you never mentioned him before?" Shinra asked.

"It never came up," Izaya said simply with a grin earning a frustrated sigh from Shinra.

"_Of course he would give an answer like that, but somehow I believe there is more going on between Sebastian and Izaya_," Shinra thought as he watched the way to two dark-haired men interacted.

Sebastian would hover behind Izaya in a protective manner, trying to get him to eat more, as well as always knowing when to hand Izaya something without words.

He watch Sebastian hand Izaya a glass of juice before Izaya even had a chance to open his mouth or try to get it himself.

At the same time he watched his friend and how Izaya for one was expressing his emotions honestly, which was strange for Shinra for as long as he knew Izaya he would put up a mask to hide his truth feelings.

However with Sebastian, Izaya would actually listen to Sebastian in a way that it seemed as if he hung on his every word.

"_Could he have lied to me about Sebastian and his relationship? If they never met face to face then how come he's so comfortable around Sebastian how can they communicate without speaking with only a mere glance, something's not right about this,_" Shinra thought as he grew quiet.

[Is everything alright you have gotten really quiet all of a sudden?] Celty asked as she tapped his shoulder to get his attention making him come out of his own little world.

"I'm fine listen we have to go it was nice meeting you Sebastian. See you later Izaya," Shinra said with a forced grin as he dragged Celty out of the penthouse.

"He is a rather odd fellow, but he's also intelligent he suspects something," Sebastian said as he handed Izaya a cup of tea before sitting down to have one himself.

Taking a sip of tea, "Yes he does, he knows me well enough to know that I am not one to get close to anyone. And through his observations he can tell I'm at ease with you something I would never be with someone I only just met face to face despite us being "pen pals" for years, no he is not fooled not one bit," Izaya chuckled.

His crimson eyes narrowing a bit, "Will he be a problem?" Sebastian asked.

"No, he'll only share this with Celty and maybe even Shizuo. I don't like how tightknit they are at times I'm often left out of the loop in what goes on between the three of them, but it's my own actions that did that," Izaya sighed almost sadly.

"My more destructive aspects of my personality have created a bad reputation and of course humans like to embellish. Even when I'm not involved in something I am immediately suspected of having a hand in it," Izaya explained.

Feeling as if he should not only comfort, but inform his brother Sebastian spoke, "Despite being a demon you are still very young, you have a lot to learn had I not gotten caught up in my own affairs…"

"… I should have been the one to teach you and reign you in, you were quite strong and that power can corrupt even the most trained minds. Do not worry those days are over and you can always start off fresh," Sebastian said calmly.

"Meaning what exactly?" Izaya raised a slender brow.

"I know you can't disappear, but you can slowly fade into the background, people do it every day. You can move back to England with me once you handle your affairs here," Sebastian suggested.

"Yes it would be a good idea. I haven't grown much on my own in a way I was afraid of returning to England if you were there. I felt like such a disappointment," Izaya sighed as Sebastian got up and pulled Izaya into a hug.

"Never to me, never in my eyes, so when the time comes how will you return the Dullahan head?" Sebastian smirked.

Izaya shook his head slightly. He shouldn't be surprised that his brother knew about Celty's head being hidden at his apartment. "An anonymous package in front of Celty's doorstep I prefer not to taint my reputation further with her, Shinra does love her after all," Izaya smiled sadly.

"Will you be prepared to leave it all behind?" Sebastian asked.

"I will have to be after all I will essentially out live them all besides Celty. They will grow old as will this body, but my soul will never change. I wonder how Celty will handle outliving Shinra," Izaya murmured.

"I suspect the thought has not come into mind yet their relationship is still young, the newlywed stage as it were so once Shinra start getting a few gray hairs it will become more apparent to them," Sebastian said.

"Is that so… how so very tragic; maybe it's for the best then," Izaya commented simply not elaborating further.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yes OOC moments all around, but hey it's my story so consider me exercising my poetic's license.

As for Izaya's last statement you can guess what he means by that, sorry if it ended on a rather sad note, but this story is going to have a happy ending I'm a sucker for those.

Oh yeah Shizuo will make his appearance next chapter!


	2. A Demon Meets a Monster

Chapter Two: A Demon Meets a Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).

Author's Notes: Not a true crossover, few characters and mentions of other characters.

Warnings: Shizaya so it's a yaoi story.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Breakfast ended quickly for the two black-haired crimson eyed men as they cleared the kitchen table.

"So what are your plans for today?" Sebastian asked Izaya as he headed to his desk to see if anyone was in need of his services.

Checking his email and a few of the Dollar's Forums for something interesting and finding nothing, Izaya replied, "Nothing it seems, for once it is quiet I just finished a few assignments for Shiki-san and no one requires any information from me."

"Why do you have anything in mind?" Izaya asked.

"Well I wish to meet that Shizuo Heiwajima that caught your fancy," Sebastian smirked as he saw a pale blush come across Izaya's face.

Sighing at his brother's mischievous behavior Izaya replied, "Fine, but try not to traumatize him too much, you can play a bit rough at times."

Izaya went upstairs to change into his trademark outfit, all black and a fur-trimmed coat, this time he choose the long trench coat.

In no time at all he was dressed and ready to show Sebastian the sights. "I definitely have to take you to Russia Sushi. They have the best Ootoro, I know you prefer Western style foods, but there is a charm to the Eastern style," Izaya said.

They headed out the apartment complex after leaving Namie a message saying she wasn't required to come in for work.

"Yes, I suppose so it has been a long while since I have had any Japanese cuisine," Sebastian said as he and Izaya just entered Ikebukuro and already people were staring, trying to "discreetly" glean information about Sebastian.

"Your humans are quite charming it is very adorable that they think they are being inconspicuous," Sebastian bent down a bit to whisper into Izaya's ear earning a chuckle.

Though all Sebastian's actions did was add more fuel to the fire as everyone interpreted this motion as him whispering sweet nothings in the informant's ear.

"What they lack in subtly they make up in entertainment value, here we are one of the main attractions in Ikebukuro, Sunshine City. It pretty much has everything an observatory, a museum, an aquarium, and a planetarium as well as a convention center, theatre, and shopping mall," Izaya said with a smile.

"It certainly does sound like it has everything, hmm?" Sebastian felt a slight tremor in the earth as well as a change in the wind.

Using his quick reflexes Sebastian scooped Izaya into his arms and jumped out the way of a vending machine that would have crashed into them.

"IZAYA-KUN!" A deep voice bellowed as people all around scattered and ducked for cover as Sebastian looked about in a fascinated manner rather than startled.

Suddenly a tall blond haired man in a bartender's uniform and light blue tinted shades appeared on the scene.

"Ah you must be the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima," Sebastian smiled a rather mischievous smile that did nothing but piss Shizuo off.

"Yeah who the hell are you and why are you carrying the flea in your arms?" Shizuo asked in a disgruntled way.

His blood-red eyes glowed for a second as Sebastian replied, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I have Izaya in my arms because I rescued him from being crushed by that vending machine I assumed you threw at us."

"It is fine Sebastian he does this all the time," Izaya said as Sebastian looked down at Izaya and sighed. "You have strange taste," He whispered so only Izaya could hear.

"Hey don't go acting like I'm not here!" Shizuo growled as he ripped out a stop sign and threw it at Sebastian who jumped out of the way effortlessly even with Izaya in his arms.

"My my my… what a horrible temper you have," Sebastian said as if he was talking to a child.

Lighting a cigarette in hopes of calming down Shizuo snorted, "You piss me off almost as much as the louse."

"Sebastian put me down already," Izaya squirmed as he pouted a bit. "If I must," Sebastian said as he placed Izaya back on he ground.

Wiping away imaginary dust off his coat Izaya sighed, "Listen Shizu-chan I do not have time to play today I was just showing Sebastian around town."

Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache was starting to form. He knew these his brother and Shizuo would clash in the worse way.

"Sure you can show him around anywhere expect Ikebukuro, I've told you enough times to stay out of it," Shizuo said.

"And what right do you have to tell him where he can and cannot go," Sebastian glared at Shizuo as Izaya stiffened he could feel his brother's annoyance as his eyes began to glow once more.

His skin paling a bit Izaya nervously grabbed Sebastian's arm, "Ah ha ha we better get going it was nice seeing you Shizu-chan."

Izaya pulled Sebastian inside Sunshine City praying Shizuo would not follow though knowing the brute he would come along just to spite him.

"Something's up the flea looked scared for a second. I wonder what kind of power this Sebastian guy has over on the flea if he can get that kind of reaction out of him," Shizuo muttered to himself as he quickly followed them inside.

"Damn he's behind us isn't he?" Izaya asked though it was more of a statement. "Yes, can we help you?" Sebastian asked a he raised a brow at Shizuo.

"Just wondering what you've done to get Izaya to act like that around you. The louse only knows how to be arrogant, condescending, and manipulative so how is it he can act like a normal human being around you and no one else?" Shizuo asked as he was gaining twin glares from two pairs of crimson eyes.

A flash of hurt sparked behind his eyes, "If you only plan to insult me you can leave." Izaya said placing his mask back on, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"You are a very rude person aren't you… you must not make many friends with that attitude," Sebastian smirked.

"If you're implying I want to be friends with _him_ you're sadly mistaken," Shizuo growled, trying to reign in his temper.

"I have no need to imply, I already know many things about you Shizuo Heiwajima. Now if you want to join us then you are welcomed to do so however do try to refrain from tossing heavy objects at our persons," Sebastian smiled pleasantly though it did not put Shizuo at ease something told him that this man was far more dangerous than Izaya.

Folding his arms as he stared at the two dark-haired men determinedly, "Only to make sure Izaya is not up to something," Shizuo said as Izaya shook his head in a helpless manner.

"Still don't believe in that one percent, eh?" Izaya smirked.

"Not a chance," Shizuo replied with a smirk, as Sebastian rolled his eyes and sigh as if he was forced to babysit a pair of unruly children, he wasn't that far off the mark.

X

X

* * *

X

X

They made the interesting trio as people all around stared at them since Izaya and Shizuo were well-known and thought to be enemies seeing them together not fighting and causing mass destruction was quite odd.

Then there was the third unknown man who walked in between them at ease, though it was obvious he favored Izaya.

Sebastian would often be seen placing a friendly hand on his shoulder or grabbing his hand to led him in the direction he wanted to go all the while pretending Shizuo wasn't even there, but never quite oblivious to his presence.

After showing Sebastian the museum and aquarium the group decided to have lunch in the food court of the shopping mall.

"I'm a bit hungry so we'll have lunch here we can have dinner at Russia Sushi. Oh you have to meet Simon he's another interesting human despite his abnormal strength he is a pacifist," Izaya said to Sebastian as they stood in the entrance trying to decide on what to eat.

"You do know there is a restaurant here, why eat here?" Sebastian asked only to get his answer as he watched Izaya's eyes sparkle in amusement at watching his beloved humans.

Izaya loved crowds so he could do his people watching on a more massive scale.

"Very well I'll brave the food court's subpar food just so you can enjoy yourself," Sebastian smiled indulgently as Izaya chuckled, pulling Sebastian deeper inside leaving Shizuo who quietly observed them.

"_I've never seen Izaya act like this, who the hell this guy_?" Shizuo thought as a shiver went down his spine.

"_A boyfriend maybe, I didn't know the louse swung that way not that I care to notice or anything… it makes no difference he's still a bastard,_" Shizuo thought though he was puzzled, was he referring to Izaya as a bastard or Sebastian.

Running his fingers through his blond hair, "What am I thinking about? I'm acting like I'm jealous or something," Shizuo muttered to himself as he moved to follow them he found them already with food at a booth, but they weren't eating.

"You need to hurry Shizu-chan it's rude to eat until all your party members have their food," Izaya smirked as Sebastian mirrored the smirk it was rather frightening how much they resembled each other.

"_Maybe he's a relative_," Shizuo thought as he said nothing to them as he went to the Cinnabon in which Izaya rolled his eyes a bit at seeing the Monster of Ikebukuro indulge in his sweets.

"A bit of a sweet tooth, never would have guessed with his personality," Sebastian commented.

Pouting slightly though if anyone told Izaya that he was he would deny it while holding his infamous switchblade at the person's throat while doing so he sighed, "He's always been unpredictable. He never does what's expected, he never does what he's told, and he constantly claims he hates violence yet destruction is often left in his wake."

"That is why he attracts you so much. It is in our nature to thrive within the aftermath of destruction the fact that he causes so much of it beyond human standards appeals to you. It is why you seek him out, infuriate him so he can cause in more damage," Sebastian explained as Izaya looked alarmed by the explanation.

"That explains quite a bit I never thought of that," Izaya murmured.

"No, it is only obvious to those who truly know you and you did not wish to see why you are attracted to him, you just know that you are. You were always concern with the motives of others, never your own," Sebastian said softly.

Before Izaya could respond Shizuo came back taking a seat next to Izaya, he did not want to sit next to Sebastian for some reason, and something within him that he did not want to acknowledge wanted to sit next to Izaya.

"About time Shizu-chan our food almost got cold," Izaya said earning a snort from Shizuo. "Then why wait at all?" Shizuo asked.

"Sebastian would never forgive me if I had forgotten my manners. They're important to him it separates us from most animals besides opposable thumbs and higher levels of intelligence," Izaya chuckled.

"Anyway you never did answer my question about who you are to the flea," Shizuo asked Sebastian who was taking time to chew his food carefully before answering.

"I still do not understand how it concerns you, but I am an old friend from childhood, a pen-pal we lost each other a few years back, but reconnected again," Sebastian gave the fake summary.

Looking very unconvinced biting into his giant cinnamon bun Shizuo growled, "And he just invited you to Japan, I don't buy it."

"Believe what you want to believe, but even I have friends Shizu-chan," Izaya said a bit perturbed that Shizuo was talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Someone like you with friends, unbelievable… people like you don't have friends your horrible personality would scare them off if they could get past your terrible reputation. So who is he really some foreign gang member you're helping, his name is definitely foreign," Shizuo said as Izaya was hurt by what Shizuo said but his mask was in place.

However Sebastian knew his little brother was hurt by Shizuo's words, it didn't help it picked at Izaya's insecurities and fears on being alone, which is why he fears death so much. Who wants to die alone, but those words were said by someone he unconsciously forged a connection with, someone he said he could love.

Suddenly without meaning to, Sebastian's eyes glow a fierce red before an ominous dark aura formed around him making Shizuo and Izaya take notice, Izaya's eyes widen in alarm.

"Sebastian calm down, you're usually in better control," Izaya said going over to his side, placing a comforting hand on Sebastian's hand.

"He does not have any right to say such things to you," Sebastian whispered his hands trembling in anger underneath Izaya's hand.

"He does, I've made his life hell since I've laid eyes on him." Izaya whispered in Sebastian's ear.

[**Only because he declared hatred of you first, I've looked into your life here as Izaya Orihara it was easy to figure out you shouldn't write such personal things you don't want others to read with such easy passwords and encryptions I could bypass.**] Sebastian said telepathically.

[**Damn I forgot about that journal entry, I was young and foolish to think writing a memoir was a good idea.**] Izaya replied.

[**The entry was only made a year ago.**] Sebastian smirked earning both an external and internal glare the sound of a throat clearing gained their attention.

"Mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Shizuo asked as it was far too late to brush Shizuo off, Sebastian's display of temper was minor however Shizuo was friends with a Dullahan he knew something supernatural when he saw it.

"Very well the truth is I'm a demon." Sebastian said casually. "What? Those exist?" Shizuo asked in alarm as he looked over to Izaya who rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: I think now is a good time to stop, on a bit of a cliffhanger sorry it took so long to update this, but my "Legend of Izaya!" was just too good to pass up and I really got into writing it, it's so much fun.

To be honest I was sitting on this chapter wondering if it was good enough to post, so I thought "what the hell" I liked it so here we are anyway I hope you all liked this as well. Oh yes, kind of an anticlimactic way to reveal Sebastian as a demon, but making Shizuo lose his cool is funny.


	3. Exposition Makes the Plot Progress

Chapter Three: Exposition Makes the Plot Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).

Author's Notes: Not a true crossover, few characters and mentions of other characters.

Warnings: Shizaya so it's a yaoi story.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"I think we should head to my apartment and I can explain things," Izaya suggested as Shizuo wordlessly nodded his head as Sebastian and Izaya shared some sort of silent conversation again the trio went to Izaya's apartment in Shinjuku.

The entire way Shizuo kept looking at Sebastian as if he was trying to catch another demonic display.

So far the man was just quietly walking along next to Izaya acting as if nothing happened.

Once they reached Izaya's place Sebastian immediately went into the kitchen and made some tea.

"So I think the best way to go about this is to start from the beginning and go from there," Izaya said as Shizuo nodded his head in agreement.

Sighing Izaya confessed, "Alright to be honest you and everyone else were going to find out eventually, but in a couple of months I am planning to quit my business here and move to England with Sebastian."

Shizuo's eyes widen in shock at the news. "You were going to leave Japan to shack up with a demon?" Shizuo asked.

Sebastian suddenly was behind him placing a cup of tea in front of him making Shizuo tense up, he didn't even see the man move, was he just that fast?

"Pretty much besides Sebastian and I have so much in common it's only natural that I would want to be with him," Izaya chuckled as Shizuo blushed at Izaya's words before the two dark-haired men laughed.

"Shizu-chan Sebastian isn't my lover despite what the rumors say he isn't a pen-pal either, he's actually my older brother," Izaya laughed as Sebastian covered his mouth to hide the giant smile he wore.

"Oh well that explains some things, but how come I've never heard of him before you never mentioned having an older brother, neither has Mairu and Kururi," Shizuo said thoughtfully.

"They wouldn't mention him because they don't know of Sebastian's existence," Izaya said.

"Wait if he's your older brother and he's a demon does that mean…" Shizuo asked as Izaya and Sebastian nodded their heads at his incomplete question.

"Yes I am a demon well sort of it's a complicated issue. The body I inhabit is human however my soul is another story. Many hundreds of years ago my demonic body was destroyed by a demon hunter."

Izaya paused to gather his thoughts, "I've been transporting my soul into the wombs of pregnant women in order to possess their soon to be born children to extend my life."

Looking over to see if Shizuo was listening Izaya chose not to mention the part where he actually devoured the babies' souls so he could take over their bodies and regain lost strength.

"This led up to me becoming the man you know as Izaya Orihara, though strangely enough after my birth I usually don't have younger siblings maybe my residual demonic energy effected Mairu and Kururi, they aren't your normal human girls that's for sure," Izaya smirked.

"I always knew you were strange, but a demon was the furthest thing from my mind," Shizuo sighed running his fingers through his hair trying to make sense of the situation.

Thinking this was a perfect time to speak Sebastian interjected, "I have been searching for Izaya for the longest time. It was after exhausting my own resources that I called in a favor from a Shinigami I knew to locate Izaya, which he was easily able to find my dear little brother thus we were reunited."

"So you plan on taking Izaya away, just like that?!" Shizuo exclaimed in shock even after claiming he wanted Izaya out of his life to get his wish so suddenly was surprising and a bit disappointing, didn't he want to kill the informant.

"Oh and why does that bother you I thought Izaya to be your enemy. Would his departure not please you?" Sebastian asked slyly making Shizuo all the more aware that this man… demon was Izaya's older brother most likely ten times as sly and ten times as irritating.

His eyes narrowing in anger, "Look Izaya has a lot to answer for, he's ruined a lot of lives he can't just skip out of his responsibilities besides don't you work for the Awakusu?" Shizuo asked Izaya.

Shizuo didn't want to admit, but if Izaya left one of the few people who did not fear him, the one person he could count on to always been there even as an annoyance he didn't know what he would do.

"Trying to convince me on staying, Shizu-chan? Does that mean you actually like having me around, what a surprise I'm truly flattered Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked as Shizuo blushed.

"Don't get the wrong idea flea I have to be the one to kill you. I can't you that if you're in another country and I'm not moving to England just to do so. Besides you've build a life here you just want to up and leave?" Shizuo said staring down Izaya who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Izaya's eyes widen a bit before he managed to get himself composed. "It's not that I wish to leave my beloved humans here, but I do wish to regain my demonic stature and Sebastian is going to help me," Izaya said looking to Sebastian who watched them with a slight smile on his face.

Choosing to speak up once more to stop a full fledged argument that was most likely going to take place, "Very well I can stay a while longer, if my brother truly wishes to remain in Japan then I won't force him."

"However if he cannot make headway in regaining his demonic abilities and body then I will have no choice but to take him back to England with me so I can protect him I don't want my brother to die like some pitiful mortal," Sebastian said giving them an ultimatum.

"Thank you Sebastian-niisama," Izaya grinned jumping up to hug Sebastian who accepted the hug and returned it.

All the while Shizuo looked on in amazement Sebastian and Izaya must be really close, he sort of envied them he wished Kasuka would be a bit more affectionate.

"So how do we get his demonic powers back?" Shizuo asked having no real clue as to why he was planning on helping, but somewhere deep within him didn't want Izaya to leave.

"There are many ways in which a demon gains power, one of the traditional and most successful ways to gaining power is the consumption of souls. Human souls are the easiest and most appetizing," Sebastian said as Shizuo unconsciously shivered.

"I guess that would explain the need to talk people off of buildings," Shizuo commented to Izaya who merely chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't eat like normal humans, sure we can consume human food however we need spiritually enriched nourishment. Some demons can feed on just human emotions alone those are often the more negative aspects such as rage and sorrow," Sebastian explained.

Shizuo thought for a moment, "_I wonder if that explains Izaya always pissing me off at every turn_."

"We can consume the souls of other demons, we prefer human souls. They are quite the delicacy especially one that has lived a life filled with strife a particular tortured soul is sort of ambrosia to us demons."

"But don't confuse strife with greed or evil they often rot the soul, no sorrow and hatred are the key just the right amount not to corrupt the soul," Sebastian smiled as he remembered a particular young man's soul.

Shizuo however was completely awestruck by Sebastian if he thought Izaya was creepy his brother was ten times as much.

The man was acting as if he was speaking about a recipe it didn't help that Izaya looked up at his brother in an admiring fashion as the informant's crimson eyes sparkled with hero-worship, what he got himself into?

"So I guess that's why you didn't just feed on those scum you worked with. I guess their souls wouldn't taste good," Shizuo said his face growing a bit pale as Izaya smiled.

An impish glint shined behind crimson eyes, "Exactly right Shizu-chan! See you can learn!" Izaya smirked as Shizuo glared at the man.

Growing slightly more serious, "That and their souls aren't particularly strong either too rotten, not only does it taste awful, but the strength is lessen evil deeds tend to weight down on a soul. So when they descend to hell they are easily bound by the chains of hell as punishment," Izaya explained.

"Well that goes for human souls, we demons are a bit different only if we are struck down permanently. Also if no other demon consume our soul or we aren't purified by some holy being do we descend to hell. To which we are sent to deepest darkest pits, the lowest parts of hell forever tortured by the Devil and his minions," Sebastian sighed as Izaya shivered a bit.

"I see so that's why you fear death so much, I guess if that was my fate I would try to avoid it at all costs," Shizuo sighed.

"Exactly as to how I am going to regain my powers I need to consume many powerful human souls or just a few powerful demon souls will do," Izaya said.

Trying to change the subject slightly as too make sure Izaya doesn't begin to brood too much Sebastian began to explain once more.

"So far I have been lending Izaya some of my own demonic energy to stabilize his powers. The best way to do this is to find some powerful demon souls. I was going to take him to England where I know of a few he could consume and gain power quickly, but Japan is foreign to me I do not know of any of the demons residing here now."

"Then I guess the thing to do is try to find out where these demons are, I assume you are able to detect them if you across them?" Shizuo asked as both Izaya and Sebastian nodded their heads.

"I could sense them, but I was too weak to even put up a fight luckily I am in a human body so most of them avoid me since they just believe me to be a corrupt human soul. I still had enough power to manipulate my own soul to hide my demonic aura," Izaya replied.

"Ah you were always talented in that field. Soul manipulation is a difficult art to master," Sebastian said proudly. "Soul manipulation?" Shizuo asked raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian smiled at how it found it interesting that this human who claimed to hate his brother was so interested in him amused him to no end. "There are many talents a demon can have."

"I will not go through the trouble of explaining them all, just know that there are many them each with various degrees to difficulty however soul manipulation is one of the hardest to master."

"The user can control the soul defined as spirit/essence of anything, especially sentient beings. Most have to learn to control one's own soul first and expand from there some may be able to learn how to tap to the essence of everything living," Sebastian explained.

Taking over where his brother left off, "Once I had to power to do things from astral projection to necromancy or other forms of spiritual magic. It was really humbling to be defeated and powerless for hundreds of years. I was so arrogant I thought to be invincible then one lucky demon hunter was able to take me down," Izaya sighed,

Shizuo nodded his head as he understood that the god-like persona Izaya put on was mostly an act, making Shizuo wondered what else could have been an act.

"It happens to the best of us Izaya. Now you know to be more careful," Sebastian said as he placed a comforting hand on Izaya's shoulder.

"Anyway Shizu-chan do to actually plan on helping?" Izaya asked Shizuo.

"Yes Izaya is your enemy would him gaining his demonic powers not put you at a disadvantage?" Sebastian asked.

"Hey someone put the flea in his place before there's no reason I can't do the same besides if he goes with you I can't keep an eye on him so he doesn't cause mayhem," Shizuo huffed refusing to look at either of them as Izaya blinked in confusion while Sebastian merely smiled.

"I see very well I do not see why you cannot come along with your strength I doubt you will be in the way in fact I think you will help quite a bit," Sebastian chuckled as both Izaya and Shizuo looked nervous at what that laugh could mean.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Now things are shaping up Shizuo is discovering his feelings though he is still in denial, Sebastian is plotting, and Izaya has a plan to regain his demon powers with Shizuo's help looks like they might become closer because of this (foreshadowing!).

Thanks to all who have read this story and those who reviewed it as well it took a while to update due to be distracted by my other stories.


End file.
